Drop of Wind: Zoe
by hazeleyedharmony
Summary: Zoe's reflection of her time in the digital world inspired by her image song


_Author's note: well as the summary says this is Zoe's reflection of the digital world inspired by her image song (that can only be heard in the original version) enjoy!_

* * *

_"I'll be okay even if I'm alone!" so I thought, but...  
But I became a little lonely, so_

My name is Zoe Orimoto. I was born in Ancona Italy and I moved to Japan three weeks after my eighth birthday. I'm an only child so I had my parent's full attention growing up, which I loved. But when we moved to Japan I had to start over. And let me just tell you, starting over is never easy to do. I'd like to think of myself as easy to get along with but for some reason I couldn't break the cultural barrier. Which I thought was weird; I'd go to Japan every summer to visit my paternal grandparents so I knew a lot about their everyday life. Also, I was fluent in Japanese so it's not like there was any type of language barrier plus I could speak without a trace of my Italian accent but that didn't matter; no one would take to me. So for the first year I tried desperately to mesh with anyone possible. I kept bouncing from group to group until I began hearing the rumors. And these were nasty rumors; seriously nasty rumors. I think I learned at least five new words that year. I mean I was only in third grade! I was not used to that kind of viciousness. But I'm a pretty fast learner and that's what I did. I learned that I didn't need them; or at least I didn't think that I needed them. And I was fine with that, of course that didn't stop the rumors but it was for the best, I guess. My grades went up once I started withdrawing, not that they were bad before but still. I don't think I truly realized how lonely I was until I saw what I was missing.

_Ah, while I look up at the sky  
Ah, I'll murmur a little_

And I saw what I was missing that Saturday evening. The evening I gained friends, lost friends, laughed, cried and grew up more in that short time than some people do in ten years. That world gave me the freedom that I lost when I moved to Japan. I was myself again for the first time in three years. Who would have thought that five people, two crazy digimon, ten warriors and world that challenged our imaginations would be all I need to find myself.

_So that I can laugh  
The wind, embraces me  
A drop of wind quietly floats down  
To my parched lips_

Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Kouji and Kouichi. I don't know where I'd be without those five people and I don't want to. Takuya's like my brother. I know we got off to a rocky start but it made our friendship stronger. I love arguing with him and yeah, we pick fights with each other just for the hell of it. I know that early in our adventure he kinda had a crush on me but eventually that stopped. I'm not quite sure why but I'm glad, like I said he's like my brother and I don't think I could see him as anything else. Aww, little Tommy. His energy is contagious and half the things he says do not make any sense whatsoever. Just being around him makes me happy; there isn't any other way to explain it. He's going to grow up to do something great someday; you could ask anybody they'll all tell you the same. J.P.!! That lovable oaf. He's just so, so…oh I can't even explain it. I just wish I didn't have to break his heart. I didn't do it on purpose but I know I did and it crushes me to know that. He's as wild as all the rest but he's different in the way he'll go out of his way to cheer us up. Like when he sang to Tommy, he doesn't know this but all heard that. And the magic trick, I still don't know how he did that. But like I said if we were ever feeling down he'd fix that in a millisecond. And the twins, the infamous twins. I guess I'll start with the warrior of light. His cold demeanor would turn off many people, but not me. Whoa!! That is not what I meant!!! I meant many people would be put-off by his attitude but I was determined to break him, and I'd like to think I did. True, it took as all too completely break him down and maybe I'm being cocky but I think it was mostly me. You know, before Kouichi came and completely broke through his barriers. Speaking of Kouichi the day he joined our group was the best day in the digital world. I was completely intrigued by this kid. He's the strongest person I've ever met in my life. I wish his life wasn't so hard. He deserves so much better than the life he was given. But his life led him to us so I won't complain. Our group is a family, we need each other. We found each other at the lowest points in our lives and we saved each other.

_"I don't need to be "forced!"" maybe I'm bluffing?  
I'm always searching for someone in my heart_

In our group I was the stubborn one. Actually most of us are pretty stubborn but in different ways. Kouji is the "assy" kind of stubborn, Takuya's the impulsive kind of stubborn and me, well, I'm just plain stubborn. Yeah, that did cause some slight issues but out of everyone Kouichi was best at dealing with my stubbornness. I know I mentioned him before but wow, Kouichi Kimura; I don't know where to begin with this kid. I remember when we first met him. I was immediately drawn to him, I'm not exactly sure why but I think it was his eyes. No, I'm not talking about the color; if it was the color I might have fallen for Kouji. It was the look in his eyes. It's hard to describe but it was so full of sadness and regret and I wanted to get rid of it. No one deserves to feel like that and it was then I promised myself I would make sure he never looked like that again. Looking back it's a little odd; I mean I didn't even know his name. Well, we began talking in our down time, as rare as that was, and soon I found that I was more likely to be by his side than anyone else's. I even remember the first time I made him smile. I wish he was with us for the final battle; he was always a great fighter. We owe our lives to him. I've had silly little crushes before but in all honesty I've never fallen for anyone harder in my life. And one day I'll tell him.

_Ah, I'll chase the drifting clouds  
Ah, running without thinking_

I am the legendary warrior wind. I remember the first time I took flight, I don't think I can explain it but I can try. Next time you can go outside and spin, just spin. Arms spread, eyes open watching the sky and landscape change in front of you. That's what it's like to fly, or at least that's the best I can explain it.

_Because I want to laugh a lot  
The wind, is watching over me  
A drop of wind quietly whispers  
To my moistened lips_

When we left the digital world I promised myself that I'd never forget anything about that world. We left Kouichi's hospital room sometime around midnight or even early morning I don't remember exactly, but the second I got home I found a notebook and I wrote. I wrote until about seven in the morning when I went to visit Kouichi. And he helped me write it until everyone else got there then we all spent the next few days making sure we had every detail down. I know Bokomon said he'd write a book; and I know it'll be amazing but it won't have how we felt and I think that is what we need to remember most.

_So that I can laugh  
The wind, kisses me  
Look, on my gentle lips  
A drop of wind is shining..._

I conquered many fears in the digital world. The first one was my fear of the unknown. I know it's a dumb fear but I didn't like things that I had no knowledge of. I don't mean trying new things or meeting new people, I mean completely unknown like death or the digital world. When I first got there I was terrified but I vowed to myself not to show the others my fear and within the first few hours was over it. My big fear, the one that took more than a few hours, was of the dark. I know it's so juvenile and slightly ironic now but I was. I just get uncomfortable in the dark. Being alone with one's self without distraction is scary. I really learned to control it when Takuya made us channel our energy. And I got over my fear completely after I met the personification of darkness: Kouichi. As I've stated multiple times we all, except him, know how I feel about darkness now.

_Because I want to laugh a lot  
The wind, is by my side  
I won't look away  
So that I'll be more honest_

So her I am, a girl forever changed by simply accepting a text message. I am finally where I belong in life, with the people I'm supposed to be with. Yes I'm young but when something is so right age isn't a factor. My life has been a crazy rollercoaster of emotion and adventure but I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

_Author's note: I know Zoe's song's a little awkward but i think it worked. i hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
